Little Talks
by Mello2014
Summary: Teen Wolf Future!Fic:Derek Hale, the more seasoned of the werewolves and the better equipped to handle them, was the one who would have to learn how to give a human a full life. Derek's 15 year old wants to be normal;how does he make her see that this is normal and she doesn't need anything else?


**_To preface this, there will be a mention of "slapping", so if that's a trigger, I'd advise you not to read._**

_There is a few swears (all Derek ;P)_

_And this is awful; i think the premise is great but it needs work, still, give it a chance?_

_FC for Laura "Laurie" Hale: Madison Pettis_

* * *

It's been one of _those_ days.

Derek's exhausted. As Stilinski and McCall's supernatural consultant, he was brought in when the law and the unbelieving eye couldn't explain what was going on. A week ago, a little girl was found in the middle of a road. It looked like a hit and run before they saw the claw marks. McCall couldnt sense if it was a werewolf, so he asked for Derek's help. All Derek knew was that whatever it was, wasn't a werewolf; it was fast and bodies were piling up and the laws hands were tied. Now Scott had to call in the Calvary. After a few near death experiences and Ethan almost losing his head, Deaton was let in on the project. They were looking for a Wendigo; a shape shifter. Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and the Twins were commissioned to figure this thing out; he'd been out late every night sense and out of the country at least twice.

Tonight's search was unfruitful. It was 10 o'clock and all he wanted to do was kiss his wife and go to bed.

But when he walked into his home, his _castle_, he was met with a whole different scenario.

"I'm so sick of you!"

"Laura, that's enough!"

"What? Its okay for kids at school to say it, but when I point out that this family is bizarre it's a problem? That's bullshit!"

"What is going on in here?" Derek was already upset; now really wasn't the time for Laura to start acting like a brat. But Laura looked livid, and Braeden looked stretched thin. "B?"

Braeden didn't take her eyes off of their daughter, and Derek knew this wasn't going to end well "Your daughter's about to get slapped!"

"Of course you'd resort to violence mom, way to be typical", Laura was clenching and unclenching her fists. What had he stepped into?

"It's not violence, its discipline; your mouth is out of control!" Braeden yelled.

"Why can't you just be normal!?" the desperation in her voice made them pause, "What's wrong with being a doctor or a lawyer or a bank teller or something? Why do I have to have a family full of freaks?" Laura stormed off towards her room, leaving her parents at the bottom of the steps. Her words echoed through her head, bouncing off the walls and hitting them; _freaks…normal…why…_

Braeden didn't want to look at Derek, knowing that the last thing he needed to hear tonight was his daughter negating him, calling him a freak. Braeden was so tired and she just wanted to straighten the girl out and be done with this but it was never that easy with their daughter; the apple didn't fall very far from the tree. She turned her head towards him to be met with his tired eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be…I'll talk to her."

"Derek", she grabbed his arm, and then pressed herself to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek, "she got into a fight at school…girl that she fought with said the same thing she just did. She blames us, and I have no idea how to get it out of her head."

Derek turned into her embrace and held his wife tightly. Braeden was trying so hard; he felt her energy dying out like her fight, and when that was gone he knew she'd give up on Laura. Braeden was orphaned as a teenager. Her parents were hunters. She was raised into a life she didn't chose; she didn't know what talking back was. Soldiers did what they were told. So when her parents died she traded supernatural hunting for mercenary work; that's when she met Derek. She never learned tenderness; she didn't know what a mother was to do when her daughter didn't want her. She only wished she had her mother.

This was Braeden's ongoing battle. And Derek's was more of the same. The only thing those two could do was love and protect, but marriage was new and kids were another planet of problems. Scott, and Boyd, and Stiles, and Ethan and Isaac had all been just as afraid with their kids, but Boyd's and Isaac's sons had the gene, and Ethan adopted a teenage werewolf, and Scott's girls had the gene too. Stiles daughter was a puca. They were supernatural, so their parents raised them that way. But Laura wasn't born with the gene. Derek Hale, the more seasoned of the werewolves and the better equipped to handle them, was the one who would have to learn how to give a human a full life. So they gave Laura options; they kept her safe, but she was never in the dark about who, and what, her family was. And she was so different, but they were so used to failing people; they didn't want to do the same with her.

He kissed his wife, holding her chin to him until they needed air, and kissed her temple, before climbing the stairs.

He heard Laura crying, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Go away!"

"Laura?" his voice was soft, and her tears had sobered up his exhaustion.

Laura could not resist her father; no matter how angry she got at her parents, it was obvious to them both since she was a child that she favored him. Now, even when she was giving them a hard time, he was the one she'd open the door to.

But she didn't, and Derek was confused. "Laura?"

"I said go away!"

"Laura—what happened at school today?"

She sniffeled behind the closed door, "mom told you?!"

"No", Derek's lying voice around his daughter was _shit_.

"Of course she told you", Laura muttered. He heard her moving around in her room; she was pacing. Braeden paced when she was upset too. In fact, she had been since he climbed the stairs, and now, their steps were becoming indistinguishable and that made him smile. She opened the door, letting him, and continued her pacing. He smiled at her, _If only you knew how much like her you really were._ "I got into a fight."

"Did you win?"

"Derek!" he heard Braeden yell.

Laura chuckled and he took it as a triumph, "I'll rephrase the question. Stop eavesdropping!"

He heard Braeden muter something _she knew_ he'd hear and he shook his head, turning his attention back to Laura, who almost whispered, "yeah…but then mom came up there and —the girl- Angela, she called us freaks. Said, 'the only reasons she knows how to fight is because her family is apart of some cult that worships the moon' ", she gritted her teeth, "I wanted to rip her throat out with my teeth".

Derek chuckled, sitting at the foot of her bed, "I know the feeling. I work with your uncles, remember?"

"Dad", she stilled, looking up at him with glossy eyes, "This is all I hear...all the time. I don't have any friends because my dad—"

"Is incredible and loves you and makes sure that those snotty nosed assholes stay alive", Derek interrupted, "and your mom is kick-ass and so much better than theirs because she chose us when she could have been a superhero without us. Now, she's here, and wants to be yours. Laura, all we want is to make you proud."

She didn't meet his eyes, "I know dad…" she looked at him then, "and you do."

Derek waited, "but?"

"But…there is no but. I'm so proud of you. And you're a great dad…and mom is awesome…I'm just—I'm tired of not belonging…"

Derek stared at her. His baby girl, who he was afraid he'd lose touch with and completely flounder at rising because she was something he was completely unprepared for. And she sounded so familiar it almost tickled him. He's been over-thinking this, and so had Braeden. They are not in over their heads and Laura is not someone they should write off as a challenge, hell, she was just like them. Togetherness, happiness, cohesion, it _is_ attainable. "I think you should talk to Stiles."

Her brows furrowed, and she sat beside him, "Why?"

"Because he's human…and that's never stopped him. It's never stopped your mom or your aunt Allison…being human is a gift. There's a freedom and element that a human brings-Levelheadedness…but you've got a little bit of me in you, so maybe not so much of that", the smiled at the same time, "see what I mean? You belong here…you have so much to offer this world. Don't hide behind those idiots, you're the one shinning".

Laura smiled, and hugged her father, "you know, Adam Lahey invited me to the lunch table—with all the other supernatural teenagers…"

"You're tried everything else, huh?", Derek smiled.

"Yeah…" she said, pushing her hair behind her ears and taking a deep breath. This was her, when she was undertaking a new challenge. Ready, like Braeden. And willing, like him. What an inane thought; that she didn't belong.

"Now go try apologizing to your mom."

Laura winced, "yeah", she nodded, and jetted out of the room, but before she was completely out of sight, "dad?"

Derek looked up at his daughter and smiled as she did "I love you."

He nodded, smile still on his lips, "I love you too, Laurie."

And now, he would sleep.

Well, he _was_, until he heard his wife's voice, trying her hardest to whisper, "So you like Adam, huh?"

Derek's shoulders sagged, "Shit".

* * *

_I think Derek would be the kind of dad that his kids adored. What do you think? How can I improve this? I threw in some broTP Sterek, and some Braderek pairing because since she's confirmed for Season 4 and she's not a psychopath, there might be some love between these two (fingers crossed). Review please, thanks all:)  
_


End file.
